


Candles

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: It's Zuko's birthday!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Candles

Katara slides to Zuko and pushes her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight. “You ready?”

“Do I have a choice?” he asks, slightly clammy. Katara giggles.

“Celebrating your birthday shouldn’t be something this controversial. It’s going to happen anyway – no matter how you feel about it. The sun is going to crash across the sky and you’re going to be eighteen.”

“That’s terrifying.”

“Turning eighteen?” she asks.

“No,” he laughs ruefully, “just the turning and passage of time. It’s not that I’m afraid of being eighteen or of not being seventeen, I just hate that I have to change.”

“Age is just a number,” Katara laughs again as they move closer to their friends. “Change is important to grow as a person.”

Zuko looks into her eyes and smiles slightly. “Yeah, I suppose so.”


End file.
